The present invention provides a versatile hand truck in which a pallet supporting blade device or fork structure and a nose plate may be alternatively and optionally used as the load carrying surface. One of the fork and nose plate structures is pivotally mounted to the lower end of the hand truck frame to be swung upwardly from a position substantially at right angles to the frame to a position rearwardly of the front of the frame. The other of the fork and nose plate structures in one version of the invention may be mounted for both pivotal and upward sliding movement along the frame to a remote storage position out of the path of swinging movement of the first mentioned support member. In another version of the invention, the fork member is mounted for swinging movement from a stowed position generally between the side rails of the frame to an operative position extending forwardly above the operative position of extension of the noseplate.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent by reference to the following specification and to the drawings.